Kidnap
by Missy the Cat
Summary: After Karin snuck out she finds herself kidnapped by a male vampire. Will Karin fall in love?


Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

Ashina's House.

Night Time.

Karin, a 17 year old girl with waist length crimson red hair, fair skin, pupil-less crimson red eyes, and in her usual outfit, brown narrow glasses, a long sleeved high collared lavender shirt, long black pants, and black sandals, snuck out of her room as she heard her father, Ashina, a 39 year old man that had back length dark red hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee, sky blue eyes, and in his usual outfit, a white dress shirt, long dark blue pants, and dark brown shoes, voice barking orders downstairs. There was a mission tonight.

The door slammed and Karin heard the engine roar to life. When the house became empty, Karin raced downstairs. Karin opened the basement door and sighed. Karin was curious. Ashina brought a vampire in.

"Karin, do not go in the basement." Ashina said.

_"Yeah, yeah, the freaking vampire was chained up. What harm can he do?"_ Karin thought.

Karin not one of those stupid girls on TV that wants to meet a vampire and make him her boyfriend. No, Karin just wanted to meet one. The fact that Karin's mother and father were vampire hunters and she would've never laid her eyes on one is surprising. They didn't want Karin in the business but she didn't mind.

Karin stumbled down the stairs into the basement and clicked on the light and saw the guy sprawled on the ground. He had spiky black hair and in his usual outfit, a long sleeved dark grey shirt, long black pants, and black shoes. Karin leaned down and touched the unknown vampire male's face with her left hand but his right hand shot up and gripped her left wrist and he looked at her with charcoal black eyes. Karin tried to control her breathing as the unknown vampire male stared intently at her.

_"Hey, fantasy books were right about one thing. This guy is pretty pale."_ Karin thought.

The unknown male vampire sat up slowly, chains rattling.

Karin's voice came out softly. "What's your name?" she asked.

The unknown male vampire's right hand loosened slightly.

"What's yours, love?" the unknown male vampire asked voice raspy.

The unknown male vampire had a buttoned up black shirt as he looked like he just came out of an office yet he looked about 18.

Karin perched her lips. "First, I'm not your 'love' and second, you should be answering the questions." she said.

"Hm, aren't you a bit young to be in this business?" the unknown male vampire asked, smirking.

Karin rolled her eyes.

_"I was 17. Am I really that young?"_ Karin thought.

"Aren't you a little old?" Karin asked.

The unknown male vampire laughed as his voice boomed off the walls.

Karin thought of luscious honey.

The unknown male vampire grinned at Karin, showing her his pearly whites. "Do you assume all vampires are old?" he asked.

"Well, you are immortal." Karin said. _"How dumb did he sound right now?"_ she thought.

In a blink, Karin was lying underneath the unknown male vampire, his hard chest pressing against her. Karin's breath hitched as she tried to shove the unknown male vampire off with both hands and his hand trailed up her left thigh with his right hand and she panicked.

"Stop." Karin said, gasping.

"Do you really want me to?" the unknown male vampire asked as his lips brushed her neck, going up to her left ear.

The unknown male vampire licked Karin's left ear shell.

Karin moaned. The unknown male vampire massaged Karin's left inner thigh with his right hand and her breath hitched. The unknown male vampire's lips came down on Karin's, their lips smashed together, lips parting as our tongues went into a furious exotic dance. Karin's first kiss. Karin's hands raked over the unknown male vampire's neck and fingers knotted into his spiky black hair. The unknown male vampire's lips came down to Karin's neck again. The unknown male vampire's lips burned kisses onto Karin's skin and then she felt his fangs.

Karin jerked up and the unknown male vampire's hands tightened around her.

"No." Karin said.

The unknown male vampire gripped Karin's hands and yanked it above her head with both hands.

"It feels better than you think." the unknown male vampire said.

"I said no." Karin said muttering, trying to get the unknown male vampire off of her.

"Do you know what position you're in right now? I could just take you, you know. I prefer it willing though." the unknown male vampire asked.

"Get off me!" Karin said, struggling against the unknown male vampire.

Karin felt the unknown male vampire's teeth rake against her neck and she gasped. Karin started flopping around like a freaking fish out of water and she rolled from under the unknown male vampire and she backpedaled into her back hit the wall.

The unknown male vampire's eyes narrowed, becoming red and black. Another thing fantasy books were right about, vampires are creepy as hell.

"Release me." the unknown male vampire said.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid? You just tried to eat me!" she asked.

"It was just a bite. It wasn't like I was going to drain you." the unknown male vampire said, snapping. "If you let me go, I'll leave and never come back."

"Again, do you think I'm stupid? I might be a teenage girl in an era where all girls are crazy about vampires but personally, I prefer werewolves." Karin asked fixing her glasses with her left hand, smirking.

The unknown male vampire growled. "Listen you stupid bitch!" he said.

"Calling me names isn't going to undo those chains, my pale ass friend." Karin said.

The unknown male vampire hissed and grabbed the chain with his right hand. In one quick motion, the unknown male vampire snapped the chain and Karin leaped to her feet.

_"Oh no. I messed up."_ Karin thought.

Karin began to run up the stairs when she was grabbed from her waist. Karin's back slammed into the ground and the unknown vampire male stood before her.

"See what you made me do! Do you know how animal I feel like in there?" the unknown male vampire asked.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who chained your ass up." Karin said snapping, standing to her feet.

The unknown male vampire's eyes came back to charcoal black and he gripped Karin's right hand with his left hand, dragging her upstairs with him.

"Let go of me!" Karin said.

"Shut up!" the unknown male vampire said, grabbing a phone off the counter with his right hand and pressed it to his right ear. "You know where to find me. And get the guest room ready, I'm having a guest over."

_"Was he talking about me?_" Karin thought.

The unknown male vampire stepped out of the house and Karin gripped onto the door with her left hand.

"Listen, girl, let go of the door." the unknown male vampire said.

"I'm staying here!" Karin said.

"You're coming with me rather you like it or not!" the unknown male vampire yanking.

Karin dropped to the floor. _"Darn, hanging out with a vampire really fucking hurts."_ she said.

Karin glared up at the unknown male vampire. "Do you have no manners at all? Seriously, I'm sure the practiced etiquette a thousand years ago." she asked.

"I'm not a thousand years old and will you shut up!" the unknown male vampire said.

"No, I will not shut up because you are being rude." Karin said. _"Gosh, I sound like a child."_ she thought.

The unknown male vampire grabbed Karin's waist with both hands and lifted her over his left shoulder.

_"Wherever we're going, at least I won't be bored."_ Karin thought.

...

10 minutes later.

"Help!" Karin said, screaming for the tenth time.

_"Are you freaking serious? I live in a freaking suburb and none of these assholes are coming out of there house to a girl screaming help in the middle of the night? At least call the cops people. I'm getting kidnapped by a freaking vampire! But the end of the night, I'm probably going to get raped and left half dead by the Naka River left to die. Oh, no. I'm going to die. And then turn into a zombie and get revenge on all these stupid neighbors."_ Karin thought.

"I will kill you all, neighbors!" Karin said, yelling.

The unknown vampire male slapped Karin's ass with his right hand.

Karin squealed. "A little frisky aren't we?" she asked, annoyed.

"Will you shut up for a minute?" the unknown male vampire asked.

"Seriously, I don't enjoy this attitude from you, young man. Oops. I mean old man." Karin said, laughing.

The unknown male vampire stopped walking and dropped Karin onto the ground.

_"Shit. My ass was going to have a big bruise after this."_ Karin thought.

The unknown male vampire kneeled down next to Karin and glared.

_"Geez, if stares could kill, I would be dead right now."_ Karin thought.

"Listen here you stupid little bitch. You need the shut the hell up before you say the wrong thing and then you'll be decapitated." the unknown male vampire said.

The unknown male vampire picked Karin up again but this time bridal style.

"That was so not cool." Karin said, growling. "Don't ever call me a bitch again."

"Well, you are." the unknown male vampire said.

Karin slapped the unknown male vampire hard with her left hand. Karin felt the thunderous clap echo into the darkness. The unknown male vampire's right cheek began turning red, Karin's left hand print on his white cheek. The unknown male vampire turned his wide eyes at Karin.

"You did not just do that." The unknown male vampire said.

To prove the unknown male vampire wrong, Karin slapped him again with her left hand.

A growl ripped through the unknown male vampire and he released Karin but this time before she hit the ground, he caught her by the neck with his right hand. The unknown male vampire literally yanked Karin in mid air by the neck with his right hand.

Karin coughed and struggled against the unknown male vampire. This wasn't funny anymore. Black spots began to form in Karin's vision and then everything was fine. Karin took a deep breath and coughed. Karin scrambled to her feet and away from the unknown male vampire.

_"What the hell was wrong with him? Oh yeah, he's a blood-sucking vampire!"_ Karin thought.

The unknown male vampire came toward Karin.

Karin moved away. "Leave me alone!" she said.

Karin ran for it as the idea of being kidnapped by a vampire was sort of funny in the beginning but now, after he tried to choke her, she was done. Karin want to pretend none of this happened.

_"I don't want to be in this business, you wanna know why? Vampires are crazy and they eat people."_ Karin thought.

A gush of air left Karin's lips as she was yanked backwards. Steel like arms encircled Karin's waist.

"Let go of me!" Karin said, yelling.

The unknown male vampire didn't respond. Instead, the unknown male vampire sunk his teeth into Karin's neck.

_"It didn't feel like what Hinata Hyuga described to me in Vampire Academy. It didn't feel like sexy or wanted to make me have sex. I actually wanted his fucking teeth out of my neck! It hurt! You know when a little sibling or anyone else bites you and it really hurts so much? That's how it feels like. Now make those teeth really sharp. You smell me?"_ Karin thought.

All Karin remember from that is screaming and then, blank! Karin was out as in passed out. Not dead like her pale friend over there.

...

5 hours later.

Unknown Room.

Karin groaned and rolled onto her stomach and her whole body ached.

_"What the hell was I doing? Did I run the mile or something? Geez."_ Karin thought.

Karin opened her eyes and squinted, trying to adjust to the dark room and she wonder if her parents are home yet. Karin got up or at least tried to but a heavy left arm was pinning her down.

_"What the hell?"_ Karin thought.

Karin looked over and saw the unknown male vampire lying next to her, shirtless. A thin black sheet was lying on the unknown male vampire's waist and from what it looks like, he could be naked down there.

_"Ew. His thing was just hanging out on the bed."_ Karin thought.

Karin looked down at herself and found myself naked.

_"Oh my gosh!"_ Karin thought, surprised.

Karin grabbed the sheets with both hands and pressed it against herself, trying to hide as much skin as possible. Karin didn't even know this guy's name and she already lost her virginity to him. Tears burned at Karin's eyes just as the unknown male vampire stirred a little.

The unknown male vampire yawned and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. A smile grew on the unknown male vampire's face when he saw Karin's expression.

"Last night was amazing. You really have some stamina. We went on for like 2 hours." the unknown male vampire said.

"What did you do to me?" Karin asked.

The unknown male vampire raised his eyebrow. "What did I do to you? You attacked me. I told you to stop but you didn't listen and hey, I'm a guy. I do things." he asked.

Karin picked up the pillow and smacked it against the unknown male vampire with both hands. _"Oh, God. I'm not a virgin anymore. I think I might hyperventilate."_ she thought.

Tears streamed down Karin's face. "Did you at least use a condom?" she asked.

The unknown male vampire shook his head. "Why would I? Have you been using birth control?" he asked.

"What the fuck dude? I'm not sexually active! Why would I use birth control? You stole my first kiss and now you stole my virginity! My parents are going to kill you. You hear me. You might as well fall on a stake, you jerk!" Karin asked.

Tears poured down Karin's face as she hicupped. Karin tried to wipe away her tears but the vampire launched at her. The unknown male vampire pinned Karin down only a thin sheet separating our naked bodies.

_"Oh my gosh. I'm naked in a bed with a guy."_ Karin thought.

The unknown male vampire's breath was hot against Karin's face and he wiped her tears from under her glasses with his right thumb, caressing her left cheek. "I was joking. Relax. We didn't have sex, okay?" he asked.

"Then why are we naked?" Karin asked.

"Because you struggled when I bit you and blood landed all over your clothes. I didn't think you wanted to wake up with bloody clothes." Karin said.

"So you think it's okay to wake up naked? I am a woman! I have parts to protect!" Karin questioned.

"Stop fucking yelling! I didn't touch any of your lady parts. Why would I? You're not my type!" the unknown male vampire said, growling.

"Yeah, whatever, get off me." Karin said.

"No, I'm kind of hungry right now." the unknown male vampire said.

The unknown male vampire's lips grazed Karin's neck. Karin's breath hitched and she shoved the unknown male vampire away with both hands or at least tried to.

"Stop!" Karin said.

The unknown male vampire pulled away from Karin. "I was just joking." he said.

"Take me home." Karin said, sitting up.

"No." the unknown male vampire said, growling.

The unknown male vampire got off the bed and left the room. Karin heard the click of a lock and she guess she wasn't leaving this place any time soon.

_"Great."_ Karin thought.

...

After the unknown male vampire left, Karin rummaged through the room, looking for something to wear. Karin opened the closet with both hands and was surprised to find some clothes in there. Karin threw on a large red t-shirt and light grey shorts. "

_"Man, I was so bored. What do you do when you're locked up in a room? Well, usually I'm not locked in a room."_ Karin thought.

Karin looked around the room for something that could give that vampire some damage and she sauntered into the bathroom and found a plunger.

_"That would work."_ Karin thought. _"Just because I don't participate in my parents' career doesn't mean I don't know how to fight and how to use my resources people. I just need to kick his ass into next week and find my way out of here as fast as possible."_

Karin stood by the door, plunger high in left hand as she was ready for anything.

...

30 minutes later.

Karin's back was slumped against the wall, plunger on the floor. It's been forever. Finally when Karin was going to retreat back to bed, the door opened. Karin jumped up, closed her eyes and swung.

Glass crashed onto the floor. Karin opened her left eye opened and almost laughed but when the unknown male vampire turned his seriously red and black eyes at her, she kept her mouth shut. A plate of food or what was food piled at the unknown male vampire's feet. Karin had smashed the food and plate and cup into the unknown male vampire and she had to think of some type of meat was now stuck to his shirt.

The unknown male vampire's hands were in hard fists that veins popped out of his arms.

_"Wow, he was mad."_ Karin thought.

The unknown male vampire walked toward Karin and she backed up. Karin pointed the plunger at the unknown male vampire with her left hand.

"Come any closer and-" Karin said but was cut off, yelping as the unknown male vampire yanked it out of her hands with his right hand and snapped it in half.

Karin's back hit the wall and the unknown male vampire stopped right in front of her. If looks could kill.

The unknown male vampire lifted his right hand.

Karin winced. "Sorry!" she said, blurting out.

The unknown male vampire threw the punch at Karin with his right hand and it slammed into the wall beside her head on the left side.

Karin squealed.

Without a word, the unknown male vampire left the room, leaving food and glass on the floor.

_"Well, he must hate me."_ Karin thought.

...

10 minutes later.

The unknown male vampire came back later with a fresh new sweater on.

Karin was lying on the bed and immediately sat up, crossing her legs underneath her. "Sorry." she said.

The unknown male vampire leaned against the wall, holding a new plate of food and a cup and he stared at Karin for a minute and sighed. "Why are you so frustrating?" he said.

"I can't help it." Karin said, joking. "If you just let me go, you won't have to deal with me ever again."

The unknown male vampire smirked. "If I let you go, your parents will come after me and try to kill me." he said.

"My parents would kill you either way." Karin said, muttering.

The unknown male vampire placed the food in front of Karin and left the cup on the nightstand with both hands.

Karin glanced down at the food. "Uh…. This meat is a little too raw." she said.

Actually, the meat was redder and blood-er than normal.

"You don't eat raw meat?" the unknown male vampire asked.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Do I look like I eat raw meat? I'm not a freaking vampire." she asked.

The unknown male vampire toward the door. "That's all you get for today. I would eat it if I was you." he said.

Karin picked up the plate with her left hand and threw it at the unknown male vampire.

The unknown male vampire dodged, the plate shattering against the wall.

_"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that but if you kidnap me and force me to stay in a random room for many hours, I deserve at least some decent food."_ Karin thought.

The unknown male vampire whipped around, hands turning into fists.

Karin stood up, glaring at the unknown male vampire. "If you're about to go on a rant about how much you hate me or how unappreciative I am, save it! I'm sick of this. Take me home." she said.

The unknown male vampire slammed open the door with his right hand, narrowing his eyes. "You want to go home! Then fucking GO! I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! Screw this! I'd rather get killed than deal with you!" he said.

_"Was he serious?"_ Karin thought.

Karin stepped toward the door and the unknown male vampire didn't move as he was just staring at her. Karin stepped out the door, standing in the middle of a long hall.

_"I was free!"_ Karin thought.

The unknown male vampire slammed the door behind Karin with his right hand, a gust of wind whooshing at the back of her shirt.

Karin leaped into the air, super excited. _"I'm finally free!"_ she thought.

A door opened and 2 women stepped out, 1 had fair skin of average height and slender build with black onyx eyes and straight shoulder length jet-black hair with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face and in her usual outfit, a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels and 1 had pale skin, slender build, long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them, wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow and in her usual outfit, a black-coloured long-sleeved shirt under a burgundy sleeveless shirt with three red-orange stripes on it, a light shade of grey pants, and tan brown sandals. Both looked to be in their mid 20s.

_"Vampires."_ Karin thought.

The unknown vampire women's heads snapped in Karin's direction and a sleazy smile crawled on their faces.

"Is that who I think it is?" the black onyx eyed vampire woman said whispering, her right index finger pointing at Karin.

The red eyes vampire woman grinned. "Shizune, the best vampire hunter's daughter is in our presences." she said.

Karin gulped.

The 2 vampire women had a bad idea running through their heads.

Karin touched the door with her left hand the unknown male vampire had locked her out from.

"Oh man, it would be a great time to open the door right now." Karin said.

The unknown male vampire didn't reply.

Karin grabbed the door handle with her left hand as the 2 vampire women snaked their way toward her and she started to hyperventilate.

Karin shook the door handle.

_"It was locked."_ Karin thought.

"Hey! Vampire guy! Please, open the door before I'm eaten!" Karin said.

"You said you wanted to leave." the unknown male vampire said through the door.

"I was joking." the unknown male vampire said.

The 2 vampire women stopped in front of Karin and she pressed her back against the wall.

"Um… hi." Karin said.

Shizune giggled. "She's so cute, especially with those glasses!" she said.

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she asked.

The red eyed vampire woman smiling. "Can I keep her?" she asked.

"Ask Sasuke." Shizune said, snapping.

The red eyed vampire woman knocked on the door with her left hand and Sasuke opened it with his right hand, casually leaning against the door frame.

Karin glared at Sasuke, slowing sneaking back into the room but he gripped her collar with his right hand and shoved her out.

Sasuke stared into Karin's eyes. "Keep her. Just know she has an attitude." she said.

Sasuke began to close the door and Karin placed her left foot in, blocking him.

"You can't be serious. You can't let them have me." Karin said.

Sasuke shrugged. "I can. Have fun with her, ladies." he said.

With that, the door slammed in Karin's face.

...

1 hour later.

Unknown Room.

Karin was stuck in a room, the walls covered in furry pink stuff. Karin was wearing a 3 year old outfit, a flurry white dress with puffy shoulders. There was even a pink bow in Karin's hair.

_"This was going to be a long day."_ Karin thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
